


Ruby's Retribution

by orphan_account



Category: The Land Before Time (Movies)
Genre: Cloaca, Other, Punishment, Scat, Urine, Vore, full_tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Land Before Time full tour vore where Ruby swallows some lizards whole for bullying Tricia. Is a work in progress (done but rushed through).
Kudos: 1





	Ruby's Retribution

Ruby's Retribution

A Land Before Time full tour vore story

Ruby the oviraptor had been receiving reports of bullying from the young triceratops Tricia. Finally, after hearing yet again from the young dinosaur, Ruby decided to personally deal with the matter in a way that would teach the lizards a lesson and ensure that they wouldn't be bullying anyone for a long time, if ever again.

She chased them down and trapped them all. She then began to dip them in honey and then licked them for two minutes. After this, she put two of them into her mouth and pushed them around with her tongue. Finally, she closed her mouth and moved them toward the back of her throat. ULLLLLP! She tried to swallowed them but they clung desperately to her tongue. ULLLLLLP! She swallowed again, nearly dislodging them, but they still held on. Not deterred, Ruby went to a grape vine, picked some grapes, put them into her mouth, and began to chew. Done chewing, Ruby began to move the chewed up food toward the lizards in her mouth.

The other lizards watched helplessly as Ruby tilted her head back and gulped. GULLLLLP! The chewed up grapes collided with the lizards, totally knocking them free of her tongue and, passed through the upper esophageal sphincter, and entered fully into her throat. They made a bulge as they went down her throat. The other lizards watched the bulge's progress as their fellow lizards made their way down her esophagus. Finally, they were pushed through the lower esophageal sphincter and soon hit the stomach bottom. The lower esophageal sphincter closed, trapping them inside.

Ruby sent the rest of the lizards down her gullet until all of them were trapped inside of her stomach. Her left hand patted the exterior of her belly; she could feel the trapped lizards squirming inside.

"Let us out you bitch!" one of them shouted at her.

"Nope."

"What are you going to do to us? You can't digest us. You're a leaf eater."

"I'm an oviraptor. That's an omnivore. I can digest meat. Maybe not as quickly as a sharp tooth, but I can process it."

"Please don't digest us! We'll do anything you want!" they all pleaded.

"Fine. I'll find a way to keep you from being digested, as long as you do what I say." Ruby said gleefully.

"All right! All right! Just don't digest us!"

"Fine, you'll rub my stomach from the inside and I'll drink water every now and then and it'll neutralize the acid so you don't get digested too much."

"Ok."

The lizards began to rub her stomach. Stomach slime landed on them as they rubbed the muscular walls. Ruby had Tricia come by. She figured it was only fair that Tricia got to take part in the payback against those who had bullied her. Tricia rubbed Ruby's stomach, giggling as she felt the lizards squirm. "Watch this." Ruby said. She belched. The lizards covered their eyes as a loud ERRRRRRP sound reverberated around them. They were squeezed tightly by the stomach as the air left the chamber. Before they could die from lack of air, Ruby breathed in again. Tricia giggled.

After Tricia had left, Ruby said to the lizards in her belly "Soon we'll have the Time of Great Giving Feast. I want you to dance to help break down the food."

The lizards, having no other choice, agreed. Every now and then, Ruby drank water to neutralize the acid that had started to pour into her stomach. It singed the lizards, but not nearly bad enough to fatally harm them.

Soon, Ruby began to eat as the feast began. The lizards with first hit with clam shells and clam meat, then with snail meat and snail shells. Then by leaves and grapes and lemons. The lizards hated getting hit with all of the food, but they had no place else to go. They danced and helped break down the food. Eventually, the feast ended.

A few hours later, Ruby went to bed. The next morning, she ate breakfast, which also pelted the lizards. They had to dance to help break this down too. After some hours, they entered the small intestine. In here, they were pulled at by villi. They traveled through here for several hours. Eventually, they entered the colon. In here, they were covered with dinosaur feces. It slowly encased them as they went through the body. Eventually, they reached her rectum.

"Ok you cunt, let us out!" they yelled.

"For being rude, you can wait three more days!" the oviraptor snapped.

So they waited three more days, getting more and more waste piled on them. After the third day, they demanded that Ruby let them out. "Sorry, you'll have to wait till tomorrow afternoon. I poop in the afternoon and it's evening now."

So they waited 15 more hours. Finally, it was near noon. "Can you let us out now?" they asked.

"Ok fine, let me find a good place to poop." She scouted around and found a four and a half foot hole in the ground. Perfect for a toilet. Ruby bent her legs and moved into a squatting position; she lifted her tail so as not to get it soiled. The lizards inside of her rectum could feel her moving down into a squat. "I'm about to poop guys." she said to them.

"Just shit us out already!"

"Ok, here goes."

She grunted, sucking in her stomach muscles. Her vent opened, releasing gas out of her cloaca. The lizards gagged as the gas went past them on its way out of the oviraptor's body. They could soon feel the muscles of the rectum beginning to squeeze against them as defecation began. Suddenly, the anus opened, sending light into the rectum. They squinted, being in the dark now for several days, the light was as dazzling as a supernova to them. The waste ahead of them began to be pushed into the cloaca, the receptacle chamber in a dinosaur where liquid and solid waste was emptied and where it was expelled out the vent. Two seconds later, the first brown and orange section of feces began to crown out of her vent, growing larger and larger as time passed by. The first lizard was moved into her anal canal and toward her gaping anus.

As the first bit of waste continued to descend from her cloaca, making vulgar PWICA sounds as it pushed its way out of the vent, the lizard began to be pressed face-first into the waste as he went out the anus and entered the cloaca. At the point where his head had exited the vent, part of his legs were still in the rectum, and the rest of him was in her cloaca, she momentarily ceased defecating. The lizard felt her anal sphincter and her cloacal vent close on him. The waste, now cut off from the rest of the log of feces still inside of her, was pulled down by gravity and landed in the hole with a KERSPLAT.

"Hey, stop it!" the lizard complained.

"Oops, my bad. Give me a sec." Ruby giggled. She grunted, causing gas to come out her vent and hit the lizard. The lizard soon found himself moving downward again, and, a few moments later, he and the log of shit he was encased in were pulled down by gravity and fell into the hole. The later splattered when it hit the ground, releasing the lizard, who had been partially encased in it. Once he got his bearings, he could only look up helplessly as more waste began to dangle from her cloacal vent above.

Two more lizards were moved through her anus and into her copredeum. As the two reached her urodeum, they became stuck, taking up too much space. UNNNNNNNH! UNNNNH! Ruby grunted, trying to dislodge them. PHHHHHHHHHHHHBT! A big burst of gas shot out of her anus and hit them. PHHHHHHHBT! Another burst of gas followed the first. UNNNNNNNH! Ruby pushed harder, sending another lizard into her copredeum. Along with this lizard came more waste, which put pressure on the two lizards and sent them into her proctodeum and soon thereafter out her vent. After some more pushes, these two lizards joined their fellow in the hole below. A grunt and a fart later and the next lizard had soon reached the end of the proctodeum and exited out her vent. Ruby continued with this routine, defecating out lizard after lizard, filling the hole with lizards and feces. Even after she had pooped out the last lizard, she still continued pooping until every last bit of feces in her rectum had been emptied out into the hole.

After Ruby had emptied out all of her solid waste, she continued by emptying her bladder next. PSSSSSSHHHHHHHHTTTT! Urine poured out of her cloacal vent and into the hole, where it splashed the lizards at the bottom. She continued to empty her bladder, making a bubbling puddle of piss in the hole. At last, she finished peeing.

She then wiped her vent clean with some leaves and then threw down the shit-stained leaves into the hole. "Here, eat these."

"Yuck!"

"Aren't you hungry?"  
"Fuck you!" the lizards shouted. Having no choice, they held their noses and ate the feces-tainted leaves. Flies, hungry for the dinosaur poop, buzzed around the lizards.

"Go away you damned flies!" a lizard shouted. The flies ignored her.

"Ok now, you've had your fun and eaten us, made us rub your belly and dance to break down your food, have shit us out, and now just pissed on us! Now let us out!" the lizards snapped at Ruby.

"Nah, I think it would be best if you waited until there was enough waste to climb out."

"Damn you!"

"By the way, Tricia said she had to go too." The lizards all cried out in horror at this announcement. Ruby had figured it was only fair to allow Tricia one final act of revenge on the lizards. And so Tricia had pooped and peed on the lizards.

Over the next few days, Ruby emptied out her solid and liquid wastes into the hole. One of those days, she had had diarrhea. Finally, there was enough waste for the lizards to get out. After they left the hole, the lizards never bothered Tricia, or anyone else for that matter, ever again.


End file.
